Season 1
Gotham is an American superhero television series created by Bruno Heller, based on characters appearing in and published by DC Comics, specifically those of Detective James Gordon and Bruce Wayne, who were created by Bob Kane, and others in DC's Batman franchise. The series stars Ben McKenzie as the young Gordon. Heller serves as executive producer on the project along with Danny Cannon, who will also direct the pilot. Gotham received a series order from Fox on May 5, 2014, and premiered on September 22, 2014. Synopsis A new recruit in Captain Sarah Essen's Gotham City Police Department, Detective James Gordon is paired with Harvey Bullock to solve one of Gotham's most high-profile cases ever: the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his investigation, Gordon meets the Waynes' son, Bruce, now in the care of his butler Alfred, which further compels Gordon to catch the killer. Along the way, Gordon must confront gang boss Fish Mooney, as well as many of Gotham's future villains, such as Selina Kyle and Oswald Cobblepot. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Bruce, one that will help shape the boy's future in becoming the Dark Knight. Cast * Ben McKenzie as James Gordon: an idealistic rookie detective for the Gotham City Police Department Homicide Squad, a former college football star and a war hero. * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth: a tough-as-nails ex-marine from East London, Pennyworth has loyally served the Wayne family. Now, in the wake of their tragic deaths, he’s fiercely protective of the young Bruce Wayne — the boy who will eventually become Batman. * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot: with the brains of a chess grandmaster and the morals of a jackal, Cobblepot is a minion for gangster Fish Mooney, and hides his sadistic lust for power behind an exquisitely polite demeanor. * Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen: Captain of the Gotham City Police Department Homicide Squad and Gordon's boss, she balances the two worlds of police and politics with a Machiavellian skill that’s as much corporate litigator as cop. * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean: a sophisticated emergency doctor and Gordon's fiancée, Kean stands by her life partner amid the corrupt world of Gotham. * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock: Gordon's rough-around-the-edges partner and mentor. * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney: an imposing, hotheaded and notoriously sadistic crime boss and nightclub owner with street smarts and almost extra-sensory abilities. * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne: a young boy who has been sentenced to a solitary life after the tragic murder of his wealthy parents. He is serious and soulful, and relies on the guidance and protection of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and Det. James Gordon. * Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle: a teenage orphan, street thief and skilled pickpocket who is suspicious and wholly unpredictable. * Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma: a forensic scientist working for the GCPD who speaks in a cryptic language. * Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya: a detective in the major crimes unit of the Gotham Police Department. * Andrew Stewart Jones as Crispus Allen, a detective in the Gotham Police Department. * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean: the second-in-command to Fish Mooney. * Clare Foley as Ivy Pepper: based on the character Poison Ivy. * Carol Kane as Gertrud Kapelput: the mother of Cobblepot. * Kyle Massey as Macky: a kid living on the streets of Gotham. Production On September 24, 2013, Fox announced that it had bypassed the traditional pilot phase and placed a straight-to-series order for Gotham, to be written and executive produced by Bruno Heller (Rome, The Mentalist). Danny Cannon was later announced as director for the project. Speaking of the project at the 2014 winter TCA press tour, Fox president Kevin Reilly described the series as "this operatic soap that has a slightly larger-than-life quality. This is not some adjunct companion series. This is the Batman franchise, just backing it up chronology. He also added that the series will be separate from any cinematic universe DC is attempting to build with their films. In January 2014, rumors arose that Sons of Anarchy and Terriers star Donal Logue would portray Gordon in the series. Logue himself denied these rumors via Twitter. Logue was eventually cast as Harvey Bullock. In February 2014, Ben McKenzie was cast as James Gordon. Later in the month, it was revealed production would begin in New York City in March 2014. In early March 2014, David Mazouz was cast as Bruce Wayne, while Camren Bicondova was cast as Selina Kyle. At the 2014 Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo, DC's Jim Cunninham said that Renee Montoya would be a character on the show. The first season will consist of sixteen episodes, rather than the standard thirteen or twenty-two episodes. Fox’s Chairman of Entertainment Kevin Reilly stated, "We were only contractually obligated to order 13, and we ordered 16, because we think that’s the way that show, at least in its first iteration, will be very strong to arc to. Could we do more next season? We certainly could, but that’s where we’re starting with that one. That show is going to have a very strong, serialized element. The entire pilot was screened at the Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment panel at San Diego Comic-Con International in July 2014, along with the pilot of The Flash, and footage from Constantine and the third season of Arrow. In July 2014, it was announced that Graeme Revell would be the composer for the series. On October 13, 2014, Fox ordered a full season, bringing the episode total up to 22. Episodes Category:Seasons